Le Prince des Ténèbres
by AngelLyslion
Summary: Lors de ses seize ans, Harry reçoit une lettre venant de sa mère, lui expliquant qu'il n'est ni son fils, ni celui de James, mais se deux autres sorciers. Décidé à prendre la place qui lui revient, il décide d'envier une lettre à son lui de onze. reprise de la fiction de laulaudu69
1. Prologue

En ce 30 juillet 1997, seulement une minute avant minuit, Harry Potter attendît patiemment de fêter son seizième anniversaire. Les secondes s'écoulèrent doucement, accentué par le tic-tac de sa montre.

Lorsque minuit sonna, des lettres lui furent livrées par des hiboux, venant de Ron et Hermione, d'Hagrid, de Poudlard, comme chaque année, et trois autres de personnes surprenantes. L'une d'elle venait de sa défunte mère, la deuxième de la célèbre banque sorcière et la troisième de Drago Malfoy, son ennemi attitré.

"Mon Vieux,

Salut c'est Ron, Joyeux anniversaire à toi.

Malheureusement Dumbeldore ne veut pas que tu viennes chez moi pour ces vacances. On se revoit à Poudlard.

À plus."

"Salut Harry,

Joyeux anniversaire ! Moi je suis au Terrier. Le professeur Dumbledore refuse que t'y sois avec nous, dommage.

Bise, Hermione."

Même pas de question concernant sa santé et la manière dont se passait ses vacances. Dans ces moments là, qui étaient très fréquents depuis quelques temps, il se dît qu'il n'aurait jamais dû refuser la demande d'amitié de Malfoy et d'aller à Serpentard. Il aurait certainement eut moins de problème et moins d'hypocrisie.

La lettre de Poudlard restait la même, mis à part la liste de fourniture qui était modifié, il y répondrait plus tard. Il commença par lire la letrre de Hagrid, qui, il espérait, lui au moins s'inquiétait pour lui, avant de lire celle de la banque, pour finir avec celle de sa défunte mère et celle de Malfoy, se demandant bien ce qu'il lui voulait.

"Harry,

J'espère que tu vas bien et que ta famille te traite correctement. À Poudlard tout se passe assez bien.

J'ai hâte d'être à la rentré pour te voir. Pour ton anniversaire, j'ai joint un gâteau à la lettre.

Hagrid."

Il évita de toucher au gâteau, même s'il appréciait le geste, car l'année précédente, il avait cru faire une intoxication alimentaire.

Il remît ses pensées, peu intéressante, bien qu'assez joyeuses, à plus tard et ouvrît la lettre de la banque.

"Cher Monsieur Potter,

Sous la demande de votre mère, nous vous donnons rendez vous à midi, le jour de la réception de cette lettre, afin de connaître votre héritage magique. Le parchemin que vous tenez entre vos mains est un portoloin qui s'activera à 11h50. Si vous le désirez vous pouvez amener une personne avec vous.

Cordialement,

Gripsec,

Chef des voûtes des Potter"

Enfin, il ouvrît la lettre de sa mère, bien qu'il se demandait comment elle avait pu la lui envoyer, étant censée être morte. Mais avec la Magie, plus rien ne l'étonnait vraiment.

"Mon chéri

Je suis désolée de te l'apprendre comme cela, mais il faut le dire. Tu n'es ni mon fils, ni celui de James Potter. En réalité tu es le fils de Tom Riddle, ou plus connu sous le nom de Voldemort, et de Serverus Snape. Je t'ai servi de mère porteuse, étant ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour la sécurité de Severus. Tu n'es pas né à la fin juillet, mais le trente Juin, comme le fait croire le vieux fou.

Aussi nous faisions partie des mangemorts, pour ne pas que que Dumbeldore ne soupçonne que nous l'étions et servir d'espion à Tom, nous ne portions pas la marque.

Une nuit de Juillet, maintenant celle qui te sert d'anniversaire, ce manipulateur de Dumbeldore t'a enlevé à tes vrai parents, nous disant que tes parents étaient des Mangemort morts lors d'un raid.

Malgré toutes ces informations, tu peux me croire, James et moi t'aimons de tout notre cœur.

Ton vrai nom est Arion Severus Thomas Snape-Riddle-Prince-Serpentard.

Et en ce funeste jour d'Halloween, Tom a cru que nous l'avions trahis et a fais croire a la population sorcière que nous étions morts, alors qu'en réalité, il nous a enfermé dans un cachot de son manoir.

Avec ton mon amour,

Ta mère,

Lily."

En lisant la lettre de sa mere enfin sa mère adoptive ou sa porteuse enfin, il ne savais guère comment l'appeler, tout comme Voldemort et Snape, il fût passablement choqué, la lisant même plusieurs fois, pour être sûr qu'il avait bien lu.

Au bout d'un temps, il passa à la lettre de Malfoy, qui était la dernière de cette nuit.

"Cher Harry,

Déjà, joyeux anniversaire ! Mon parrain, qui est apparemment ton père, nous venons de l'apprendre, voudrais que tu viennes au manoir Malfoy, afin que vous commenciez à réellement vous connaître.

Harry, aussi je tenais à m'excuser de mon comportement à ton égard, mais seulement au tient.

Je voudrais bien, moi aussi, apprendre qui tu es, qui tu es vraiment.

Draco.

Ton ami?

PS: Tu as vu je ne t'ai pas appelé une seule fois Potter.

PSS: Soit à bientôt, soit à la rentrée."

Harry prît cinq rouleaux de parchemins, le premier pour écrire une seule lettre à Hermione et Ron, un deuxième pour Hagrid, le troisième pour confirmer le rendez-vous à la banque, le quatrième pour répondre à Drago et le dernier pour faire une demande au professeur Snape, la chauve-souris des cachot, ou plus communément, son père.

"Hermione et Ron

J'espère que vous allez bien, pour ma part je vais très bien, merci d'avoir demandé..

À la rentrée !

Harry."

"Salut Hagrid,

Je vais bien, merci. Ma famille m'ignore, ce qui m'arrange.

Merci de t'inquiété pour moi. Moi aussi j'ai hâte d'être à la rentrée.

Bises,

Harry"

"Cher Gripsec,

Je serai sûrement accompagné de Severus Snape, pour mon test d'Héritage.

Avec mes salutation les plus distingués,

Harry James Potter."

"Salut Drago,

C'est Harry, comme tu dois t'en douter.

A midi j'ai un rendez vous à la banque. Si tu veux nous nous rejoindrons chez Florian Fortarôme pour manger une bonne glace ensemble.

Envoie moi ta réponse avant 11h30.

Arion.

PS : Oui je signe de mon vrai prénom, autant m'y habituer rapidement."

"Cher professeur,

Je ne sais pas trop comment vous appelez, tout cela est un peu confu.

J'aurais une faveur à vous demandez. Aujourd'hui, à midi, je passe un test d'héritage et je souhaterais que vous soyez présent.

En revoir,

Arion, votre fils?"

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry reçût la réponse de Draco, pour confirmer le rendez-vous qui se déroulerait bien après son rendez-vous avec les gobelins, ainsi que celle de son professeur de Potion, et nouveau père, pour lui faire savoir qu'il serait heureux de l'accompagner.

À l'heure dite par Gripsec, la lettre de À Gringotts s'activa et le fît apparaître devant la porte de la banque, où son paternelle l'attendait, vêtu de ses fidèles capes noires.

\- Bonjour professeur, merci d'avoir accepté de m'accompagner

\- Je t'en prie Arion. Si tu veux, tu peux m'appeler Serverus ou Sev et je peux continuer à t'appeler Harry car je sais que père ou papa c'est un peu trop te demander pour l'instant.

\- D'accord. Accepta l'adolescent.

\- Viens entrons, sinon nous allons être en retard pour ton rendez-vous.

Le petit brun acquiesça et les deux hommes rentrèrent dans la bâtisse, sans prendre en compte la mise en garde qui n'avait pas changé depuis des siècles.

"Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir.  
Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,  
Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,  
De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer.  
Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,  
D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,  
Voleur tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,  
Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse."

\- Ah, vous voilà monsieur Potter et je vois que vous êtes bien accompagné du Lord Prince. Les accueillit Gripsec.

Les deux hommes suivirent la petite créature jusqu'à une salle circulaire ou s'entassaient plusieurs parchemins. Au centre de la pièce il y avait un bureau où se trouvaient deux parchemins, à part des autres.

\- Approchez jeune Arion. Posez quelques gouttes de votre sang sur ces deux parchemins.

Harry suivît la directive du Gobelin. Les mots commencèrent à apparaître sur le premier parchemin.

"Noms: Snape, Riddle, Gaunt, Prince, Serpentard.

Prénoms : Arion Serverus Tom.

Naissance : 30 Juin 1981 (15ans)

Père : Tom Marvolo Riddle-Gaunt-Serpentard. (Vivant)

Mère : Serverus Tobias Snape-Prince. (Vivant) porteur de 1 à 3mois.)

Parrains : Lucius Malfoy, (Vivant) James Potter, (Vivant) et Regulus Black (Mort.)

Marraines: Bellatrix Lestrange (Vivante.), Lily Evans Potter (Vivante.) et Narcissa Malfoy. (Vivante.)

Porteuse : Lily Evans-Potter. (Du quatrième mois jusqu'à l'accouchement. (Vivante.)

Protecteur : Fenrir Greyback (Vivant)

Ame-Sœur : Draco Malfoy (Vivant.)

Noms d'adoption : Potter, Evans, Peverell, Gryffondor.

Prénom d'adoption : Harold (Harry) James.

Père adoptif : James Fléamont Potter-Peverell-Gryffondor. (Vivant.)

Mère adoptive : Lily Evans-Potter (Vivante.)

Parrains : Sirius Black. (Vivant.) et Serverus Snape (Vivant.)

Voutes accessibles:

Potter, Evans Peverell, Gryffondor, Snape, Riddle, Gaunt, Prince, et Serpentard.

Voute de confiance:

Lestrange, Black et Malfoy"

Sur le deuxième parchemin, s'inscrivirent aussi des mots, peu après le commencement du premier.

"Magie bloquée: 75% (Dumbledore.)

Fourchelangue: 25% (Dumbledore.)

Potion: 90% (Dumbledore.)

Occlumencie: 90% (Dumbledore.)

Legillimencie: 90% (Dumbledore.)

Sortilège: 20% (Dumbledore.)

Rune: 50% (Dumbledore.)

Magie noire: 95% (Dumbledore.)

Animagus: 10% (Dumbledore.)

Potion d'imperium: (Dumbledore.)

Potion de soumission: (Dumbledore, Ginny, Ronald, Moly Wesley et Hermione Granger.)

Potion de glamour. (Presque disparue.) (Dumbledore.)

Potion de haine contre tout les Serpentard. (Dumbledore.)

Potion Amortentia envers Ginny Wesley. (Dumbledore.)"

Harry fût sincèrement et horriblelent dégouté de ses "amis" et de celui qui considérait comme son mentor, puisqu'ils semblaient rester avec lui que pour son argent et son titre de survivant, qu'il n'avait nullement voulu. Cela le révulsait et son sang et sa Magie chauffait un petit peu trop à son avis.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées, jusqu'à ce que sa mère ne le prenne dans ses bras.

\- Ha... Arion reviens parmi nous, s'il te plaît.

\- Dès que je les vois je les tue. Déclara Arion, avec une colère sourde et de la haine pure.

\- Arion si tu les tues tu iras directement à Azkaban et je viens juste de te retrouver je n'ai pas envie de te perdre une seconde fois.

\- Très bien alors je peux les torturer. Demanda le plus petit, avec un espoir malsain. .

\- Non ! Tu ne feras rien de tout cela, tu laisses cela aux grandes personnes. Dit sa maman avec colère.

\- Très bien tu as gagné, je ne ferais rien. Fît le jeune garçon, à contre cœur'

Mais dans sa tête, ce n'était pas le même scénario, il ne les laisserait pas s'en tirer en si bon compte. Ses parents étaient peut-être plus grands que lui, mais lui, avait su s'entraîner encore et encore poilour se battre contre Voldemort, auparavant.

\- Merci Sir gobelin, nous y allons maintenant, à ma connaissance Arion, tu as un rendez-vous avec Draco.

Arion acquiesça, son visage neutre, bien qu'un petit sourire apparût, pour remercier le gardien de ses coffres.

Draco attendait avec hâte et anticipation son parrain et son tout nouvel ami, ou pas. Ou bien... Quelques minutes plus tard, il les aperçut dans cette marée humaine du Chemin De Traverse, alors qu'ils venaient de sortir de la banque sorcière.

Draco leur fît signe, pour leur indiquer sa position, alors qu'ils s'avançaient vers eux, afin qu'ils se voient plus rapidement. Le trio prît sa commande, lorsqu'ils furent installés sur la terrasse du marchand de glace et une fois qu'ils eurent finit de consommer, ou déguster, selon les points de vu,, ils déambulèrent sur la célèbre allée marchande, en quête d'un merveilleux moment à passer ensemble.

Les pensées du plus jeune des trois se mélangèrent et il s'y perdît quelques minutes.

Malgré le fait qu'il était presque dans le même camp maintenant que celui qui était destiné à le tuer il savait qu'il ne pourrait faire totalement et aveuglément confiance à sa nouvelle et véritable famille.

Il chercha alors, se servant des neurones Serpentardes en lui, une solution pour remédier à ce petit, ou très gros, problème.

La solution lui vînt après de longues et de longues minutes de réflexion, alors que les deux plus âgés le regardaient avec inquiétude et curiosité.

Envoyer une lettre à son lui de onze ans, juste avant son entrée à Poudlard et une autre à ses parents, serait une très bonne idée. Ils éviteraient bien des problème et n'auraient aucun préjugés les uns sur les autres.

Mais est ce que c'était possible ? se demanda-t-il.

\- Sev. L'interpella le jeune homme. Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen d'envoyer une lettre à mon moi de onze ans juste avant mon entrée à Poudlard.

\- Oui c'est possible, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait grand chose d'impossible avec la magie. Pourquoi cette question Arion ?

\- Je sais que nous pourrions jamais être une véritable famille avec nos antécédents. Et je pense que si j'ai aucun préjugés et que si je connais la vérité, à propos de vous, à propos de tout, cela facilitera nos liens familiaux et amicaux. Bien sûr, il faudrait vous envoyer une aussi.

\- Bonne idée. Répondit Severus, après y avoir réfléchit à son tour. Cela nous rendra la vie plus facile, même si ça ne le sera qu'un peu.

Le soir, après avoir passé une excellente journée à trois, le père porteur, le fils et le filleul, se dirigèrent à l'endroit où se trouvait le Seigneur Des Ténèbres, ancien ennemi du plus jeune et nouveau père pour ce-dernier, pour parler ensemble de comment rédiger cette lettre et infiltrer un petit peu de leur magie pour prouver que c'était bien une véritable lettre et non un piège


	2. Chapter 1

~Retour dans le passé. ~

En ce 31 Juillet 1991, alors que minuit venait de sonner, un jeune garçon âgé de onze ans était réveillé, n'arrivant guère à trouver le sommeil dans ce sombre et poussiéreux placard, qui lui servait de chambre.

L'une des raisons qui expliquait son incapacité à dormir était que c'était son anniversaire, et même s'ils étaient toujours sans intérêt et catastrophique, il en était excité, comme chaque année. La deuxième raison était qu'il avait mal absolument partout, son oncle le battant le battant souvent, pour ne pas dire quotidiennement. Enfin, la troisième et dernière raison était qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis le début de la journée et qu'il commençait réellement à avoir très faim et que le manque de boisson le déshydratait vraiment.

Les heures passèrent, avec une lenteur assommante, et son ennuie ne l'avait toujours pas quitté, elle avait même amplifié. Perdu, depuis un certain temps, dans ses pensées, il sursauta assez violemment lorsque des coups secs et fort furent frapper à la porte, le sortant instantanément de ses songes.

\- Garçon ! Vas préparer le petit déjeuner, ensuite tu attaqueras avec le ménage dans toute la maison. Dît une voix de femme d'un ton véritablement désagréable. Pour finir, cette après-midi tu tondras la pelouse et tu arroseras les plantes. Continua-t-elle à aboyer.

\- Bien tante Pétunia. Répondît le petit brun aux yeux d'Émeraude, derrière la porte, d'une voix résignée et se retenant de soupirer.

Il en avait toujours été ainsi, on le réveillait, il recevait les ordres, il devait faire des tâches plus éreintantes les unes que les autres, recevant en récompense une tranche de pain et un verre d'eau, si tout était fait selon leur désir, bien sûr.

Le garçon de onze ans sortît alors de son placard, simplement habillé d'un T-shirt beaucoup trop grand pour lui et un pantalon avec un certain nombre de trous. En plus de sa tenue miteuse, il avait de grosses cernes et les yeux rouges, dus à sa fatigue routinière et à sa nuit blanche.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas remarqué, trop occupé à ne pas aller trop lentement, en sortant de son placard c'était deux lettres en parchemin, posées sur son matelas de fortune.

Ce petit garçon se nommait Harry Potter et il vivait, depuis une dizaine d'année, chez son oncle et sa tante, avec leur cachalot de fils, qui lui servait de cousin, puisque ses parents étaient décédés et que c'était sa seule famille vivante qui lui restait.

Enfin, c'était ce qu'il croyait.

* * *

Pendant ce temps dans un château situé quelque part en Écosse.

L'ensemble de l'équipe éducative de Poudlard était rassemblé, en cette douce matinée, pour commencer à préparer cette rentrée particulière, puisque le survivant, futur sauveur du monde sorcier, faisait son entrée dans ce prestigieux établissement.

Un homme avec une longue barbe et des longs cheveux blancs, ainsi des lunettes en forme de demi-lune, qui cachait à peine deux yeux bleus intenses, se dirigeait justement vers le lieu du rendez-vous. Sur son chemin, alors qu'il ne faisait aucun effort pour se dépêcher, il rencontra Severus Rogue, son professeur de Potion.

\- Tiens, tiens, mon ami, ça tombe bien que je tombe sur vous, j'aurais un service à vous demander. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, bien sûr, j'aimerais fortement que vous alliez chercher le jeune Harry Potter chez sa famille et en même temps ce qu'il y a dans le coffre 713. Cela m'aiderait beaucoup.

\- Bien sûr que non Albus. *Comme ça je pourrais rencontrer mon fils et lui dire la vérité avant que tu ne le corrompes. * Evita-t-il d'ajouter.

\- Génial. J'étais persuadé que vous alliez refusé ma demande Severus. En me disant qu'il est le fils de James, votre pire ennemi, non et connaissant vos antécédents, je n'en été pas sûr que vous acceptiez ?

\- C'est peut-être le fils de James mais c'est aussi celui de Lily et rien que pour cela je vais faire l'effort de le considérer comme un élève normal et, à ce que je sache, il n'a pas grandi avec eux et donc je pense que son comportement ne sera pas forcément le même que celui de Potter.

\- Très bien. *Voilà ce qui complique les choses s'il le considère comme un garçon normal, je ne pourrai pas le mettre sous ma coupe. *

Ce fût de cette manière, assez Serpentard, ce qu'il était donc cela ne comptait pas, que Severus participa à la réunion, des plus ennuyante, avant d'aller à l'endroit où habitait son précieux fils, guider par les instructions du directeur.

* * *

reiews :

Rigella Black-Riddle : Merci et je ferais de mon mieux

Dylan Malefoy :Je vais faire attention

Aora Stark-Lokidottir :Pour la relation Harry/Draco je sais pas encore qui va dominer mais je pense que le dom sera principalement Harry

merci à brigitte26 et Aora Stark-Lokidottir qui ont hate de savoir la suite


	3. Chapter 2

Vers midi, le jeune Harry était terriblement fatigué et encore plus déshydraté que la veille au soir, tellement qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'évanouir. En rentrant dans sa chambre il aperçut les deux lettres en parchemin ancien, qui reposaient sur son matelas miteux qui lui servait de lit et n'attendaient qu'à être lu.

Le jeune garçon, surpris et même choqué que quelqu'un lui ait écrit, prît la première enveloppe qui lui venait. Cette dernière était légèrement épaisse et sur le devant était inscrit son nom et son adresse exacte, jusqu'à nommer son placard, alors que sur le dernière, tenant la lettre fermée, il y avait un cachet de cire rouge, assez étrange. Il représentait apparemment un blason, coupé en quatre parties. Un lion, un serpent, un aigle et un blaireau occupaient ces parties, alors qu'au milieu était écrit "Poudlard".

"COLLÈGE DE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE

Directeur : Albus Dumbledore,  
Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin, Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers.

Cher Mr Potter,

Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.

La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendrons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard.  
Veuillez croire, cher Mr Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.

Minerva McGonagall,

Directrice-adjointe."

"COLLÈGE DE POUDLARD - ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE.

Uniforme:

Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de première année devront obligatoirement être équipés:

1) Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal.  
2) Un chapeau pointu (noir).  
3) Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable).  
4) Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent).

Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève.

Livres et manuels:

Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants:

Le Livre des sorts et enchantements(niveau 1), de Miranda Fauconnette.  
Histoire de la magie, de Bathilda Tourdesac.  
Magie théorique, de Adalbert Lasornette.  
Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants, de Emeric G. Changé.  
Mille herbes et champignons magiques, de Phyllida Augirolle.  
Potions magiques, de Arsenius Beaulitron.  
Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques, de Norbert Dragonneau.  
Forces obscures: comment s'en protéger, de Quentin Jentremble.

Fournitures:

1 baguette magique.  
1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2).  
1 boîte de fioles en verre ou cristal.  
1 télescope.  
1 balance en cuivre.

Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud.

IL EST RAPPELÉ AUX PARENTS QUE LES ÉLÈVES DE PREMIÈRE ANNÉE NE SONT PAS AUTORISÉS À POSSÉDER LEUR PROPRE BALAI.

(Source: Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers.)

Harry regarda les mots devant lui, les yeux écarquillés. Une école de Magie ? Réellement ? Les images des différents accidents, qui lui avaient values des heures et des heures de coups, remontèrent dans la mémoire du garçon. Des accidents qui semblaient... Magiques.

Il reposa la lettre, décidant d'y réfléchir plus tard, après avoir lu l'autre lettre, étant beaucoup trop fatigué pour y penser plus.

"Harry,

Si tu lis cette lettre cela signifie que tu as onze ans et que le Sort à fonctionner.

Je suis toi, ou moi, mais dans le futur. Pour te prouver mes dires, je vais écrire des choses que je n'ai jamais répétés à personne. Je sais que les Dursley t'enferme dans un placard, qui est censé te servir de chambre, et qu'ils te frappent presque tous les jours et te font faire toutes les corvés.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai seize ans et j'ai fait des découvertes plus que surprenantes. J'ai aussi décidé de remédier à certaines choses comme le fait de t'envoyer cette lettre, afin que tu saches que tu ne dois pas faire confiance au directeur de Poudlard, à Hermione Granger, Ronald, aussi appelé Ron, Weasley ainsi qu'à sa petite sœur Ginerva Weasley, dite Ginny.

Normalement le professeur Snape professeur de potions et chef de la maison des Serpentard à Poudlard, qui est aussi ton père, ou plutôt ta mère, enfin tu comprendras quand il t'expliquera ton histoire, devrait venir, ce-jour, pour te récupérer et te faire visiter le monde sorcier et faire ton test d'Héritage.

Je dois aussi te donner une information importante. Dans notre monde tu es célèbre car tu as vaincu un sorciers maléfique, ce mage noir se fait appelé, ou pas, Voldemort, mais plus fréquemment, Tu-Sais-Qui ou Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

Pour toi ce sera sûrement Père ou papa, car il n'est pas réellement mort, il est devenu une sorte de spectre, lorsque le Sort de la mort s'est retourné contre lui.

Tu en seras beaucoup plus avec ta famille lorsque tu rencontreras ta mère-père.

Harry Potter alias Arion Snape Riddle."

\- Garçon, prépare immédiatement tes affaires et sors de ce placard. Beugla une voix d'homme d'un ton grave, le faisant sursauter et l'empêchant de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de lire.

\- Bien oncle Vernon. Souffla le plus jeune.

Le petit brun s'exécuta, se demandant s'il ne pouvait pas tous les transformer en insecte et les écraser, s'il était réellement un sorcier. Idée intéressante, à réfléchir et à tester en cas de possibilité.

•••

Pendant ce temps à la porte d'entrée :

Le professeur Snape, habillé de ses habituels robes noirs, sonna à la porte et ce fût Pétunia Dursley, une horrible femme au visage chevalin, qui lui ouvrît.

-Bonjour Pétunia, je viens chercher mon fils.

\- Ton fils ?! Grinça la femme. Qu'est-ce que le fils d'une personne comme toi ferait chez moi ? Ici seul habite mon fils adoré, mon mari et moi… Et le garçon

\- Harry Potter, je viens le chercher. Je te promets que plus jamais il ne franchira le seuil de ta ... Maison ? S'il pouvait appeler cette habitation comme cela vu que tout dans ce quartier se ressemblait des maisons jusqu'à la pelouse. C'était vraiment inimaginable et effrayant pour des sorciers et surtout c'était à vomir.

\- Plus jamais ?

L'homme acquiesça et Pétunia demanda, ou ordonna, selon les points de vu, à son mari de dire au 'garçon' de préparer ses affaires, car ce-dernier partait pour toujours.

Le mari obéi à l'ordre de sa femme, plus que heureux de se débarrasser de ce monstre, de cette monstruosité, de cet être inhumain, alors que Severus toisait la sœur de sa défunte meilleure amie avec dégoût. Aussi ce dernier avait une légère appréhension de comment allait être les retrouvailles avec son fils et comment leur relation évoluerait.


	4. Chapter 3

\- Bonjour Harry. Le salua un homme à l'entrée. Je me présente je suis le professeur Snape Et, plus secrètement, ton père. Je t'expliquerai plus en détail quand nous serons chez nous, au calme et loin des oreilles indiscrètes car comme tu dois surement le savoir les murs ont des oreilles. Pour l'instant, nous allons t'acheter tes fournitures scolaires et te faire ta nouvelle garde-robe. Dit le professeur Snape, en regardant, d'un œil critique, la tenue du gamin, et avec la voix la plus douce possible pour lui.

Harry regarda durant de longues secondes le grand homme devant lui. Il faisait assez peur avec ses cheveux noirs, qui semblaient gras et qui retombaient, comme des rideaux, devant son visage pâle et devant ses yeux entièrement noirs, comme deux puits d'onyx. Sa tenue entièrement noire et son nez trop grand n'arrangeait pas son allure terrifiante. Mais étrangement, il sût qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, parmi toutes les personnes qu'il rencontrerait. Là il se souvînt de la lettre, qu'il avait, avec précipitation, dans sa poche. Il n'imaginait pas son père-mère, comme l'avait décrit. Lui ? Mais il savait avec certitude que l'homme devant lui ne lui mentait pas et qu'il pouvait avoir une totale confiance en l'homme.

\- Je vous suis professeur. Accepta, finalement, le petit brun.

\- S'il te plaît lorsque nous sommes hors de Poudlard, sauf dans les allées marchandes, tutoie-moi et appelle moi Sev dans un premier temps. Dès que l'on se connaitra un peu plus tu pourrais m'appeler papa ou père, c'est comme tu le voudras et comme tu le sens. Mais prends ton temps, je ne te force en rien.

\- J'ai compris, maintenant nous pouvons y aller ? Demanda Timidement Harry légèrement craintif, ayant hâte de quitter pour toujours cette maudite maison ou plutôt pour lui son enfer quotidien.

\- Oui bien sûr nous y allons. Répondit Severus, comprenant que son fils ne voulait pas rester là plus que nécessaire. Et lui non plus ne voulait pas rester ici une minute de plus dans ce quartier ou tout était identique

Le plus âgé déposa une main sur l'épaule du plus jeune, l'adulte ne remarqua pas le petit sursaut de l'enfant quand ce dernier l'a touché. Le professeur les fit transplané juste devant le pub du chaudron baveur pour rentrer dans l'allée commerçante. En atterrissant, Harry faillit tomber dis gracieusement, mais fût rattraper par son père. Le gamin fît un sourire timide, ayant peur de se faire rebrousser.

\- Désolé.

\- Ce n'est rien Harry, au début moi aussi je suis tombé, allons-y.

Il se dirigèrent à l'endroit où se trouvait le passage secret pour pénétrer dans cette fameuse allée.

\- Harry retiens bien l'ordre dans lequel je vais activer les pierres cela est très important.

Le petit garçon hocha la tête et regarda attentivement le plus grand tapoter, avec un bout de bois, le mur de briques devant eux.

Le petit garçon regardait partout autour de lui pour enregistrer chaque détails et se souvenir de ce qui l'entourait. Mais avant tout, pour se rappeler de ses premiers pas dans le monde de la Magie qui est, et a toujours été, le sien.

\- Suis-moi nous allons acheter ta baguette, mais avant nous devons aller à la banque de Gringotts, qui est tenu par des Gobelins, dans un premier temps. Ensuite nous irons chercher le reste.

Une fois l'argent Retiré, ainsi que l'objet que Dumbledore voulait, dans le coffre 713, le père et le fils se dirigèrent vers chez Ollivander.

Une fois entrés dans la boutique, Harry pût regarder attentivement ce qui l'entourait. Il y avait de grandes étagères, dans tous les coins, remplies de petites boites, de toutes la tailles. Tout était rempli de poussière, ce qui le fît froncer le nez.

\- Je pensais bien que j'allais vous voir bientôt, Harry Potter. S'exclama, soudainement, une voix.

L'homme qui apparût fît légèrement frissonner le jeune garçon, qui avait immédiatement vu ses yeux ressemblant à deux lunes.

\- Vous avez les yeux de votre mère, mais je suppose que l'on vous l'a déjà dit. Je me souviens quand elle est venue acheter sa première baguette, j'ai l'impression que c'était hier. 25,6 centimètres, souple et rapide, bois de saule. Excellente baguette pour les enchantements. Votre père, en revanche, avait préféré une baguette d'acajou, 27,5 centimètres. Flexible. Un peu plus puissante remarquablement efficace pour les métamorphoses. Enfin, quand je dis que votre père l'avait préférée... en réalité, c'est bien entendu la baguette qui choisit son maître. Et vous Severus Snape bois de bouleau 26,7 centimètres avec un poil de sombral.

Harry était impressionné du débit de parole qui pouvait sortir de la bouche du vieil homme, en si peu de temps.

\- C'est exact. Répondît Severus.

\- Passons à notre jeune client vous êtes droitier ou gaucher. Demanda le vendeur.

\- Je suis droitier. Dît, timidement, Harry.

\- Tendez le bras. Voilà.

Il mesura le bras de Harry, de l'épaule jusqu'au bout des doigts, puis du poignet jusqu'au coude, puis la hauteur de l'épaule jusqu'aux pieds, puis du genou à l'aisselle et enfin, il prit

son tour de tête.

Après plusieurs essais infructueux, Ollivander alla dans l'arrière-boutique pour récupérer une baguette, qui était conservée depuis un certain temps.

\- Voyons celle-ci. Bois de houx et plume de phénix, 27,5 centimètres. Facile à manier, très souple.

Harry prit la baguette et sentit aussitôt une étrange chaleur se répandre dans ses doigts. Une gerbe d'étincelles rouge et or jaillit alors de l'extrémité de la baguette, l'impressionnant suffisamment pour qu'apparaisse son premier vrai sourire.

\- Bravo ! S'écria Ollivander. Très bien, vraiment très bien. Etrange... très étrange...

\- Excusez-moi, Dît Harry poliment, mais qu'est-ce qui est étrange ?

Le vieil homme fixa Harry de ses étranges yeux pâles, le déstabilisant.

\- Je me souviens de chaque baguette que j'ai vendue, Mr Potter, répondît-il, en contournant son comptoir pour se retrouver devant lui. Or, le phénix sur lequel a été prélevée la plume qui se trouve dans votre baguette a également fourni une autre plume à une autre baguette. Il est très étrange que ce soit précisément cette baguette qui vous ait convenu, car sa sœur n'est autre que celle qui... qui vous a fait cette cicatrice au front.

Le côté Drama Queen du vieil homme fît lever les sourcils de l'adolescent, qui n'en dît pourtant rien.

\- Elle faisait 33,75 centimètres. Elle était en bois d'if. Souvenez-vous, c'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier, pas le contraire... Je crois que vous avez un bel avenir, Mr Potter... Après tout, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom a fait de grandes choses, des choses terribles. Sinon cela fera sept galions.

L'adulte paya la somme demandée, secouant la tête face au discours exagéré du fabricant de Baguette.

Les deux clients sortirent de la boutique pour se diriger chez Madame Guipure où il Remarqua immédiatement un jeune blond platine, aux yeux d'acier. Il se sentît étrangement attiré par cet étrange garçon et il serait bien incapable d'en expliquer la raison.

Il s'était perdu dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce que son père le sorte de sa transe, mais sa confusion n'en disparût pas pour autant.

À suivre...


	5. Chapter 4

Après sa rencontre avec le jeune blond qui se révélait être le filleul de son père. Le père et le fils finirent d'acheter les fournitures du plus jeune, avant que le plus âgé ne prenne le plus jeune pour les faire transplané dans leur demeure.

Severus lui fit visiter le manoir Prince qui était immense. Chaque pièce, où il avait le droit d'entrer, impressionnèrent Harry, qui n'avait jamais connu autant de magnificence.

Le soir venu, alors que la visite s'était terminé peu de temps avant, les familles Lestrange et Malfoy vinrent au manoir Prince, certainement invités par le propriétaire de l'endroit.

\- Arion, laisse-moi te présenter Lucius, l'un de mes meilleurs amis, ainsi que ton parrain. Voici sa femme qui, elle, est ta marraine, elle s'appelle Narcissa. Sa sœur Bellatrix qui est, elle aussi, ta marraine, son mari Rodolphus et le frère de ce-dernière Rabastan. Et pour finir Draco Malfoy, que tu as rencontré plus tôt et qui est le fils de Lucius et de Cissa, il a ton âge et rentre lui aussi à Poudlard cette année.

Le brun regarda chaque personne, enregistrant chaque détail, comme il en avait l'habitude, depuis longtemps, regardant plus attentivement le garçon blond en face de lui. Il n'était pas étonné de le voir, et pensait même le voir assez souvent, puisqu'il était le filleul de son père, mais il ne se sentait pas tout à fait à l'aise.

\- Enchanté de te connaître Arion. Fît Draco, en lui tenant la main

\- Moi de même. Répondît tout de même Arion, en lui prenant la main tendue, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il avait déjà changé une partie de l'histoire, avec ce simple geste.

\- Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, je pense qu'il est temps de manger. Déclara Severus.

Le petit groupe suivît alors le chef du manoir, qui le mena vers une grande salle à manger, au ton pêche et richement décorée.

Une fois à table, toutes les discussions tournèrent autour d'un même sujet, la protection du futur prince des ténèbres et la vengeance contre Dumbledore et les Dursley, Arion s'intéressant bien à la conversation, sans trop le montrer. De cette manière, Severus expliqua comment il avait fait pour berner l'accroc et droguer aux bonbons aux citrons et qu'il avait lancé un sort d'illusion pour faire croire à Madame Figgs que le sauveur du monde était bien avec sa famille moldu. Et que sa famille moldu oublie le fait que Severurs a révélé qu'Arion était son fils.

Lucius expliqua, quant à lui, comment les mangemort avaient fait sortir de prison les Lestrange et Sirius Black, pas difficilement, les Détraqueurs étant de leur côté.

La seule chose qui était sûr c'était que leur vengeance arriverait très rapidement et serait terrible et que le coté lumineux s'ils peuvent l'appeler comme cela, ils n'allaient rien voir venir.

Pour la sécurité d'Arion, ce-dernier eu l'idée qu'il ferait sa première en tant qu'Harry Potter, à Gryffondor et fera semblant d'être amis avec Granger et Wesley et qu'il haïra les Serpentards ,son père lui ayant raconté l'histoire de son lui du futur grâce à la lettre, et que peu avant la fin de l'année Severus prendrai la tutelle d'un enfant venant de sa famille éloignée, puisqu'il était le dernier membre de sa famille en vie, et qu'il y aurait un duel entre lui et son père, et lui le sauveur du monde mourra et comme cela il n'y aurait aucun soupçon sur lui Arion. Et personne ne ferai de lien entre Harry Potter sauveur du monde sorciers et lui Arion Snape Riddle prince des ténèbres. Puisque les deux seront vu plusieurs fois ensembles sous les yeux de témoins.

Toute les personnes présente acquiesça et Lucius releva que son plan était digne d'un futur petit Serpentard


	6. Chapter 5

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'Arion était au manoir, il s'était habitué à son nouvel environnement, mais pour l'homme c'était un peu plus compliqué. Il ne lui faisait pas entièrement confiance. Même si au plus profond de lui il savait qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal et qu'il pouvait tout lui dire. C'était pareil pour tous les adultes. Ces derniers étaient un peu blessés du comportement du plus jeune mais compréhensif de son rejet. La seule personne à qui il se confiait était Draco étant donné le lien unique qu'ils partageaient.

Les jours s'écoulaient Arion commençait à s'ouvrir de plus en plus à son père. Ce dernier était content que son fils lui accorde enfin sa confiance. Et il espérait qu'il fasse confiance au reste des adultes

Entre temps il a fait la connaissance de Fenrir son protecteur, de James, Lily et Regulus qui sont ses parrains et sa marraine et ces trois derniers furent lii. Les trois moldus qui avait fait souffrir leur neveu et protéger étaient retenus prisonnier dans un des donjons du manoir Serpentaire. Ces quatre derniers voulaient aussi participer à la torture de la famille moldu.

Pour la dernière nuit avant la rentrée il devait la passer chez son parrain et sa marraine puisque son père devait y être une journée avant la rentrée pour préparer ses cours.

La soirée passa vite et les deux enfants dans la chambre de Draco discutèrent de tout et de rien. De plus, ils préparèrent un plan pour qu'Arion puisse venir dans la tour des Serpentard sans se faire repérer par le directeur manipulateur et ses futurs amis jaloux.

* * *

Poudlard en Ecosse la veille de la rentrée

« Bienvenu à Poudlard pour cette nouvelle année, voici le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal Quirinus Quirrell. *J'espère qu'il tiendra plus d'un an* Severus puisque ses appartements se trouve sur votre chemin aurait vous l'amabilité de lui montrer.

\- Bien-sûr * et comme cela je peux parler du plan à Tom*

\- Merci, et bonne nuit.


	7. Chapter 6

Arion arriva à la gare de King's Cross et fit semblant de chercher la voie 9 3/4, cela faisait partie du plan. Quelques minutes plus tard il aperçut une famille de rouquin sûrement les Wesley se disait -il d'après la description de sa famille et des éclats de voix.

\- La gare est pleine de Moldus, il fallait s'y attendre, dit une voix.  
\- C'est quoi, le numéro de la voie ? demanda la mère des quatre garçons.  
\- 9 ¾, dit une fillette également. Moi aussi, je veux aller à Poudlard.  
-Tu n'es pas encore assez grande, Ginny, ce sera pour plus l'année prochaine. Vas-y, Percy, passe le premier.

Celui qui semblait être l'aîné des quatre garçons se dirigea vers les voies 9 et 10, Harry l'observa attentivement, mais un groupe de touristes arriva au même moment et lui boucha la vue. Lorsque le dernier touriste fut passé, le garçon avait disparu.

\- Fred, à toi maintenant, dit la mère.  
\- Fred, ce n'est pas moi, moi, c'est George, dit le garçon. Franchement, tu crois que c'est digne d'une mère de confondre ses enfants ? Tu ne vois pas que je suis George ?  
\- Désolée, mon chéri.  
\- C'était pour rire, dit le garçon. En fait, Fred, c'est moi..  
Il s'avança à son tour vers les voies tandis que son frère jumeau lui disait de se dépêcher. Et il se dépêcha si bien qu'un instant plus tard, il avait disparu. Le troisième garçon se volatilisa  
de la même manière, sans que Harry comprenne comment il s'y était pris.  
\- Excusez-moi, dit alors Harry à la petite femme replète.  
\- Toi, je parie que c'est la première fois que tu vas à Poudlard, Ron aussi est nouveau, dit la femme en montrant son plus jeune fils, un grand dadais avec de grands pieds, de grandes  
mains et des taches de rousseur.  
\- C'est... c'est ça, dit Harry et je ... je ne sais pas comment on fait pour...  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit la femme. Il suffit de marcher droit vers la barrière qui est devant toi, entre les deux voies. Ne t'arrête pas et n'aie pas peur de te cogner, c'est très important. Si tu as le trac, il vaut mieux marcher très vite. Vas-y, passe devant Ron.  
\- Euh... oui, d'accord... dit Harry.  
Il fit tourner son chariot et regarda la barrière entre les voies 9 et 10.  
Il s'avança alors en poussant son chariot et marcha de plus en plus vite, bousculé par les voyageurs qui se hâtaient vers les voies 9 et 10. Penché sur son chariot, il se mit à courir. La barrière se rapprochait dangereusement. Trop tard pour freiner, à présent. Il ferma les yeux et attendit le choc, mais rien. Il n'y eut pas de choc Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il vit une locomotive rouge le long du quai comme l'avait décrite sa famille où se pressait une foule compacte.  
Au-dessus de sa tête, une pancarte signalait : « Poudlard Express 11 heures ». En regardant derrière lui, Harry vit un panneau indiquait : « Voie 9 ¾ ».

Il monta dans le train et s'installa dans un compartiment libre. Quelques minutes plus tard, il fut rejoint par Draco et les deux amis commencèrent leur petite mascarade.

Arrivée à la gare du Pré au Lard, un homme de grande taille appelait les premières années. Une fois toutes les premières années réuni le géant du nom d'Hagrid les fit monté dans des barques pas plus de quatre par barques.  
Les enfants de onze dès qu'ils aperçut Poudlard ils furent émerveillés par sa splendeur.


	8. Chapter 7

Minerva récupéra les élèves à l'entré et remercia le garde-chasse de les avoir amener jusqu'à elle

Une fois dans la grande salle et les élèves en rang, le cboix chapeau chata sa chanson.

 _Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême  
Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit  
Je veux bien me manger moi-même  
Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi._

 _Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides,  
Font pâl'figure auprès de moi  
Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,  
Chacun se soumet à mon choix._

 _Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête  
Le Choixpeau a toujours raison  
Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête  
Pour connaitre votre maison._

 _Si vous allez à Gryffondor  
Vous rejoindrez les courageux,  
Les plus hardis et les plus forts  
Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

 _Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,  
Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal  
Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler  
Et leur patience est proverbiale._

 _Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi  
Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être  
Là-bas, ce sont des érudits  
Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

 _Vous finirez à Serpentard  
Si vous êtes plutôt malin,  
Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards  
Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

 _Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant  
Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein  
Tu seras en de bonnes mains  
Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

 _(Source Harry Potter)_

Les élèves de premières défilèrent sous le choix chapeau. Arion fut envoyé à Gryffondor comme c'était prévu et sous le nom d'Harry Potter. Il rejoignit sa maison sous les applaudissements des rouges et ors et de la fausse haine des verts et argents qui sont du côté de Voldemort. Ces dernies connaissent la véritable identité d'Arion.

Il fut vite rejoint par le dernier Wesley masculin. Il le trouva aussi bête qu'un pou et il ne pouvait déjà plus supporter ses deux « amis » surtout la miss-je-sais-tout. Après que le dernier élève ZABINI Blaise fut réparti à Serpentard et que le vieux glucosé accro aux citron ai prononcé son discourt de début d'année et une petite piqûre de rappel ainsi qu'une interdiction d'aller au troisième étage pour pas qu'ils meurent dans d'atroces souffrance. Après ce discours plus qu'ennuyeux les étudiants mangèrent enfin.

Après cette remplit l'estomac ils rejoignirent leur dortoir pour commencer les cours le lendemain.

Le lendemain après avoir eu leur emploi du temps les griffons avait cours avec les serpentards en potions.


	9. Chapter 8

Durant le début du cours de potion, le professeur Snape posa des questions à Wesley, il était incapable de répondre aux questions Granger levait la main pour être interrogé. Ce qui commençait à irriter le potioniste. Mais une chose était sur leur plan fonctionnait.

« Mr Potter, pouvez-vous répondre trois aux questions s'il vous plaît pour voir si vous êtes tous une maison à cause perdue ou si y en a que nous pouvons récupérer.

\- Bien sûr Mr pour votre première c'est le mélange d'asphodèle et d'armoise cela donne un somnifère si puissant qu'on l'appelle la Goutte du  
Mort vivant. Un bézoard est une pierre qu'on trouve dans l'estomac des chèvres et qui constitue un antidote à la plupart des poisons. Quant au napel et au tue-loup, il s'agit de la même plante que l'on connaît aussi sous le nom d'aconit.  
\- Je voie que certains ont ouvert leur livres et apprit leurs cours pas comment d'autres. Je pensais que vous seriez comme votre père, mais pour l'instant je me suis trompé maintenant nous allons voir si vous avez eu le talent de votre mère ou hérédité l'incapacité à les faire de votre père. Les instructions sont au tableau et vous avez jusqu'à la fin de l'heure pour la finir.

Dix minutes plus tard un chaudron explosa, et c'était celui du pauvre Neville, les serpentards se moqua de ce dernier. Snape l'envoya à l'infirmerie accompagné de Wesley pour traiter de la potion des furoncles. Et enleva une cinquantaine de points au rouge et or pour incapacité de faire une potion. Aussi il en enleva vingtaine d'autres points car Wesley s'était plaint et une dizaine car Granger faisait son intéressante. Arion pouvait enfin voir l'animosité que son père portait aux rouge et or. Il accorda dix points pour chaque potion parfaitement réussie et c'est point sont allés qu'aux vert et argent.

À la fin du cours les Gryffondor quitta avec empressement les cachots ayant hâte de retrouver la chaleur et la bonne lumière des étages supérieurs. Granger se plaignait qu'ils ne pourront jamais rattraper leur retard à cause de certains idiots de leur maison. Sauf un qui grommela dans sa barbe inexistante comme quoi il ferait sûrement un meurtre avant de se dévoiler. Ils se dirigèrent vers le prochain cours tout en parlant du cours précédent.

Quant aux serpentards eux prennes leur temps à aller à leur cours de botanique. Et ils surveillaient discrètement leur prince des ténèbres et futur prince des Serpentard. Ils avaient hâte que ce moment arrive où ils n'auront plus besoin de faire semblant.


	10. aide

Je cherche un correcteur ou une correctrice pour me corrigé


	11. Chapter 9

Quelques semaines plus tard, à Poudlard il y a eu un nouvel élève Arion Snape le neveu du professeur Snape. Il fut envoyé sans surprise à Serpentard. Et personne ne remarqua que le survivant se comportait de façon étrange. Le directeur sentait que ce nouveau élève allait causé des problèmes.

A chaque début de cours les professeurs testait Arion pour connaitre son niveau dans leur matière. Et il les réussit à chaque fois avec facilité ce qui les impressionna.

A la fin de la semaine Arion était épuisé de ses cours et de changer de comportement pour que personne ne devine qu'il était Harry Potter. Pour l'instant personnes hormis de sa maison était au courent de son anciennne identité et il se doutait que Dumbeldore avait des doutes.

Les vacances de Noël arrivait vite Arion retourna au manoir Serpentard avec Severus.

Il passa beaucoup de temps avec ses parents pour rattraper le temps perdu.

Ils préparèrent un plan pour anéantir une bonne fois pour toute Dumbledore et son ordre

J'essaierai de posté le

Lundi et jeudi un chapitre sur le prince des ténèbres

Mardi et vendredi un chapitre sur sœur perdu

Et le mercredi et samedi un chapitre sur enfant des trois grands

Je vais commencer une fic sur The Vampire Diaries et une autre sur vampire Diaries et the originals et j'aurais des OS toujours sur TVD et TO


	12. Chapter 10

Les cours reprirent et Arion ne voulais pas y retourner, il voulait plutôt profiter de ses parents et il ne voulait surtout pas voir le drogué de bonbons aux citrons.

« salut Arion. Dit Draco. Sa va ?

\- Oui et toi.

\- Sa va. Tes vacances se sont bien passées ?

\- Oui, avec Sev et Tom ainsi que d'autres mangemorts, nous avons préparé un plan, pour notre cher estimé directeur.

\- Et c'est pour quand ?

\- Plus vite que tuqqq ne le penses.

\- Donc est pour bientôt.

\- Exactement»

Je me dirige dans le cours de potions, Draco me rejoint pas longtemps après et il s'assoit à côté de moi. Notre directeur de maison toujours, toujours avec sa fidele cape noir qui tourne autour de lui.La potion du jour était une potion amnésie. Comme à leur habitude les Gryffons font exploser un chaudron c'était celui de mon double vite suivit de celui du pauvre Neville. Ma mère même si pour moi cela sonne toujours bizarrement enlève une centaine de points aux rouges et or. Ça raison : la capacité de suivre et de faire un protocole simple.

La fin du cours arriva rapidement et je me dirigerais vers celui de la métamorphose avec la veille McGonagall. Durant son cours nous revisons les sorts que nous avons déjà appris pour un futur examen.

La pose de midi sonna et ma journée se finissais par soins aux créatures magiques. Demain je commencerai la journée avec mon père et cela était toujours étrange de le pensé et de le dire.

Chapitre non corrigé


	13. Chapter 11

Je me réveille, m'habille et me dirige vers la grande salle pour prendre mon petit déjeuner.  
Une fois fini, je me dirige vers les donjons pour le cours de potion assez en avance pour discuter un peu avec Sev'. Quelques minutes plus tard Draco nous rejoint et les autres étudiants ne tardent pas à arriver. Il nous fait rentrer en classe et commence le cours. Avant la fin du cours les rouges et or ont perdu plus de cent points àcause de mon sosie. Sev' me retiens après que le cours de soit achevé pour me parler de quand la révélation aura lieu.

«La révélation aura lieu en fin de semaine, prépare toi. Les autres Serpentard seront au courant ce soir après le dîner.

Mes Serpentards vendredi aura lieu l'attaque sur Poudlard et la révélation de votre prince. Elles auront lieu juste après le dîner tenez vous près pour cette attaque. Je voudrais que les plus âgés apprennent des sorts d'attaque et de défense aux plus jeunes.

Chapitre non corrigée

Je sais que cela fait un bon bout de temps que j'ai rien posté, la raison c'est que j'avais des problème au lycée et à cause de cela j'étais déprimé et j'avais pas la motivation d'écrire mais maintenant ça va donc les prochains chapitre pour le reste des histoires vont pas tarder à arriver


	14. pas un chapitre

j'ai découvert il n'y a pas très longtemps une alternative à fanfiction qui est fiction press et j'ai déjà posté 3 histoire et la fiction famille oublié sera sur se site mon pseudo pour me trouver est HopeandDream


	15. Chapter 12

La semaine touchait à sa fin et la révélation aurait lieu ce soir durant le repas. Je trouvais que la journée s'écoulait lentement. De plus j'avais aucun devoir à finir ou réviser une leçon puisque j'ai tout fait hier.

Le soir était enfin là et j'aurais plus besoin de jouer la comédie. Je rentre dans la grande salle accompagné de mes amis. Nous nous asseyons à notre place habituelle.

Quelques minutes plus tard je sentais l'aura magique de mon père, je regardais discrètement mon second père et me fesait un hochement de tête pour répondre à ma question muette.

Je disais à la table de se préparer pour le combat de leur vie. Et après que j'ai fini ma phrase mon père arriva. Et le combat pu commencer.

Au boulot de plusieurs heures de combat nous remportons cette bataille avec la mort de la chèvre sénile.

Chapitre non corrigée

Je décrirais la bataille sur ce chapitre plus tard puisque actuellement j'ai aucune idée pour le décrire. Si vous avez des idées n'hésitez pas à m'en parler


	16. Épilogue

Cela faisait plusieurs années que nous avons triomphé du vieux fou. Les anciens rituels et célébrations ont fait leur grand retour les créatures magiques avaient les droits d'un sorcier normal et les moldus ont appris notre existence et il n'y avait eu aucune résistance ni d'attaque à notre encontre.

Dray et moi nous nous sommes mariés après avoir fini nos études à Poudlard. Et aujourd'hui je prenais la succession de mes pères pour régner sur la Grande Bretagne avec mon Dray

Chapitre non corrigée

Je sais que c'est très court mais je vais refaire une réécriture quand j'aurai terminé mes fictions en cours


End file.
